everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauge - A Knight to Remember
Erm Ze Plot Larry Esel is starting to feel mixed feelings about Rouge and Abi is missing Rouge So much Characters Larry Esel Rouge Deerling Lauren Esel Abigail Thief Gary Esel Terry Esel Sherri Esel Fairy Esel Carrie Esel Sparrow Hood Pudding Esel Narcissa Demonic Some Ships in this Lauge of Course Some Rougail because why not Maddie Chapter 1- How it all began This begins after the occurance of a mischevious reindeer belonging to Abigail Thief turns into a human. Larry Esel was walking down the halls before the big explosion. Then a loud explosion occured, and he heard something scream. He ran into the Chemythstry room to be blinded by a ray of light. When the light died down, he saw something he didnt expect. A naked faun-like creature was laying on the floor. He blushed and chuckled a bit at the sight since he thought the girl was pretty cute. The girl had said something to Abigail but Larry couldnt really make it out. Larry walked over to the two girls. "Is everything okay?" Larry asked. "Now my reindeer is a human...." Abi sighed.... "You mean this adorable girl was Rouge?" Larry asked surprised. The reindeer girl couldnt help but blush. "Are you a perv or something?" Abi asked. "Erm. No." Larry replied, taking off his shirt. "Erm Larry we dont want to see your abs." Abi said, disgusted. Rouge couldnt stop looking at Larry's abs. Larry handed his shirt to Rouge. "here, you need this to cover up" he smiled. Rouge blushed a bit. "Erm what do i say Abi." Rouge said. "Erm say thanks or sommat." Abi replied. "Oki. Thanks.." Rouge said, giving Larry a hug. Abi was disgusted at the sight of this. Larry blushed a lot since she was still wearing no clothes, and she was hugging him. Larry put on the shirt for her, and it fit on her as if it was a dress. Abi smiled a bit. "Thanks Larry." Abi told him. "No problem." Larry smiled. Then there was a voice from the speakers. "LARRISON ESEL REPORT TO HEADMASTER GRIMM'S OFFICE FOR COMMITTING NUDITY ON SCHOOL CAMPUS." "Got to go...." Larry said. But before he left, he gave a piece of paper to Rouge with his number on it. "Call me later.." he told her. Rouge smiled a bit and Abi had her mouth open in horror. Chapter 2- A Shirtless Knight in Candy Armor Abi had gone out with her annoying thief crew later that day, so Rouge was bored out of her mind. She tried everything so she could be entertained. Then she remembered she had gotten Larry's number earlier. She wasnt sure if she should call him. She just got out her new phone and dialed his number. She waited for him to pick up. Then finally there was an answer. "Hello?" A male voice said sensually through the phone, making Rouge blush. "Is this that hot shirtless guy who gave me his number earlier?" Rouge asked. "If this is that smexy reindeer girl from earlier then yes." Larry laughed. Rouge chuckled and smiled. "So...." Rouge said awkwardly. "Do you want to go out?" Larry asked. "Go....out?" Rouge asked, not knowing that Larry meant. "Like a date..." Larry said. "A Fruit?" Rouge was getting confused. "...I will be there to pick you up in 5 minutes..." Larry said. "Okay! Bwaii!" Rouge said, hanging up. She wasnt sure what she should wear so she casually went into Abi's closet and picked out a nice blouse and a short skirt. There was a knock at the door. Rouge skipped over to the door and opened it, to reveal Larry again shirtless. "Whoa....You look smexy :3" Larry said, turned on. "You dont look bad yourself, hotstuff.." Rouge said hugging him. Larry blushed. Did she like him back? Did he really have a girlfriend? He just smiled and hugged back. "So where are we going?" Rouge asked, looking at his abs. "To my dorm.." Larry smiled. "What are we going to do there?" Rouge asked, confused. "Fun Stuff...." Chapter 3- A Romantic Affair Larry walked into his dorm with Rouge and closed the door. "Why did you close the door, babe?" Rouge asked, confused. "Erm so we can kiss." Larry answered. Rouge blushed like a tomato. "K-kiss?" Rouge sputtered. "W-what would Abi th-think about us k-kissing?" "Who said we were going to tell her?" Larry grinned, wiggling his eyebrows sensually. Rouge looked at his abs again, then at his face. Well... Those lips look like they are meant for kissing.... ''Rouge thought, turned on by his affair. ''I guess one kiss wont hurt anyone.... '' Rouge closes her eyes and kissed Larry on the lips softly. He really ''was ''a good kisser... Rouge wanted to kiss him again, but she tried to fight the urge. ''Am I really having these feelings for an....Esel? ''Rouge thought to herself. ''But its all worth it.... ''Larry just looked at her, blushing like a tomato. A girl has '''never '''kissed him before. He loved this new feeling. Suddenly, Rouge pinned Larry to the bed and rolled on him. Rouge touched his abs and kissed Larry again. Larry pulled her closer. Rouge wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Larry wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her fluffy reindeer tail. "Babe. Why you touchin my tail?" Rouge asked. "Its so fluffy i am going to dei..." Larry cried out, squishing the fluffyness. Rouge moaned softly and cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him more. Then someone was at the door. "Hey Larry i got you thi- OH MAY GAWD YOU PERV YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH MAH REINDEER." Abi yelled. Larry and Rouge stopped kissing and turned over to Abi. "Abi gurl its not what it looks like..." Rouge said, worried. "ERM YES IT IS!" Abi yelled again and grabbed Rouge's hand. "NO, ABI." Rouge pulled away. "Did you just say, NO to ME?" Abi asked. "Yes. I DID." Rouge replied. "I AM A HUMAN NOW. YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." "YOU ARE STILL MY REINDEER..." Abi said. "NOT ANYMORE..." Rouge said, tearing up. She held Larry's hand and walked out with him. '"I am so sorry, Rouge..."''' Chapter 4- The Fab Boyfriend Larry and Rouge strolled down the halls like 2 fabs. Larry carried Rouge around and did the running man while doing so. "Erm Laz will you drop me while you fabulously dance?" Rouge said, worried. "Erm no. Maybe. Maybe not." Laz replied. Rouge sweated a bit and put on some perfume that smelt like coffee. Larry loved when she wore that perfume and he nuzzled his nose with hers. Rouge chuckled and hugged Larry. Larry nuzzled his face in her neck and hugged her. "Laz that tickles!" Rouge laughed. Larry picked up Rouge and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rouge smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Larry kissed Rouge on the lips and she blushed. Rolana walked by and smiled. "Young love..." "LANA MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS AND DO THE WORLD A FAVOR." Larry snapped. Rolana shivered a bit and walked away. Rouge smiled and kissed Larry again. "Do you wanna go to McFairy?" Larry smiled. "Sure" Rouge smiled. They walked off to McFairy. Chapter 5 - The Date Larry and Rouge sat at a table and wouldnt stop complimenting eachother. "Your eyes are so blue its even bluer than that goo i put on Rumpelstiltskin's seat as a prank..." Larry said making Rouge blush. "Your kisses taste like chocolate..." Rouge said chuckling. Abigail and Narcissa were sitting at the table acrossed from them spying on them. "Abi why are we doing this? Why cant we let them be happy?" Narcissa asked confused. "Shhh Nar or they will hear you!" Abi whispered staring at the couple. Larry and Rouge had been sipping through straws to the same drink. Abi looked at them disgusted. "Come on, Abi. Lighten up. Rouge would let you be happy on your date.." Nar said. "But I know that Larry might pull something on Rouge..." Abi said, staring at the joyful Larry staring at Rouge. After the drink, Larry got out flowers and chocolate for Rouge. Rouge just casually hugged Larry and nommed the chocolate ''and ''the flowers. "Now thats adorable!" Larry laughed. "I love you..." Rouge said looking into his eyes. "Oh you got a little chocolate on your lip.." Larry said noticing. "I-I do?!" Rouge said terrified. "Yea, but dont worry, i will get it off for you.." Larry said leaning in and kissing her. Abi just stared with her mouth open in horror. Then the kiss slowly graduated to making out. Abi could only watch. "Aww..." Nar smiled. "They look so happy..." "Yea....too happy.." Abi said in disgust. Larry enjoyed the kiss so much. Larry then felt something nipping at his neck. It was Rouge. He squeaked a little bit since it was a good feeling and it tickled. He nipped at her ear and bit it softly. Rouge smiled. Abi was about to explode. She was making little noises into Nar's sleeve. Larry and Rouge turned to see Abi. "NAR THEY ARE ON TO US!" Abi screamed running towards the window, casually taking Sparrow and Hunter's coffees and jumping out of the window. "ABI!" Nar yelled. She turned over to Rouge and Larry. "I am so sorry, guys. Abi is the weirdest thief ever." Nar said, running out the door. "Erm what was dat about." "I dont know... Wanna keep making out?" "First lets go in your dorm and cuddle <3" "Okai" Chapter 6- Pudding Larry and Rouge went to Larry's dorm and got into the bed. They cuddled with eachother a bit then Larry grinned a bit. Rouge just looked at him and derped out. "Can we have childre-" "NO LARRY" Rouge interrupted. "Okay Okay Jeez.... Well.... Can we think up a name for our future children?" Larry asked. "We are not having babies Larry." Rouge said. "But what if we do?" Larry said making the puppy dog eyes. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Fine, we shall think up a new name for our child.." Rouge sighed. "Yay!" Larry cheered and swaggily danced. Rouge just stared and admired the Dance of the Esel. "Okay Larry that is enough. What do you want to name the baby if we will ever have one?" Rouge asked. "Pudding." Larry said. "Larry we are naming our child. Its not lunch time." "I am naming the child Pudding." Larry said. "Larry that is the stupidest thing i have ever heard." Rouge said. "Well what do you want to name it?" Larry asked. "Fitzgerald" Rouge said proudly. "But what if its a girl?" Larry asked. "Erm... Duh! Fitzgeraldiana" Rouge replied. "We are naming him Pudding." Larry said. "Why." Rouge asked. "Because he will be a wizard one day and control the elements of the universe" Larry said with the most fab face ever. "Larry. Anything out of me isnt going to control the universe. We are not swag enough-" "DUN U SAI U AN I RENT SWAG" Larry shouted. "Okay Okay We are Naming him Fitzgerald, but his nickname is Pudding." Rouge sighed. "Yay!" Larry cheered and danced again. Rouge smiled and couldnt help but join in. Abi was looking through the plant. She screamed in horror and jumped out the window. Chapter 7- Dont Give Birth to a Unicorn Until I Say its Okay. Category:Mishachu Tubby's Fanfics Category:The Chronicles of Larry Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction